


Mating Seasons(is there more to say?) PART 1

by mrillumiludy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Toys, tad bit of sub/dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrillumiludy/pseuds/mrillumiludy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring is a beautiful time of rebirth and new beginnings...that and its practically every animals mating season (is there more to say?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Seasons(is there more to say?) PART 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Beginning of a Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096378) by [mrillumiludy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrillumiludy/pseuds/mrillumiludy). 



> Also the。。。《name》... means kinda of a change of veiw.  
> btw Vivian is a fox faunus and the mating season is known as the heat

Vivian walked around her room. She looked down at her scroll and sighed. "Come on Coco and Velvet. We have to work on this project now!" she murmured to herself. Then set herself to pace around the room anxiously, awaiting her group mates. They had to practice presenting. She sat down in her bed and yawned. She looked at the time, 10:30 AM. She suddenly felt very tired due to her staying up late finishing the presentation. "Just ten minutes...." she thought before dozing off.  
....Coco.....  
She and Velvet hurried down the hall. They were late and they knew it. They stopped at Vivian's dorm and she panted "OK we're only fifteen minutes late." Velvet glared at her "because a certain someone forgot to set the alarm clock." "Look even if I set the alarm clock we wouldn't awake after how late we stayed up last cuddling." Velvet blushed and said "Shut up" then blushed again and apologized "I'm sorry Coco I didn't me-" Coco held a finger to her lips "sssssssshhhh.....It's alright we've kept Vivian waiting long enough." She opened the door and gasped and immediately reached for her scroll.  
....Velvet.....  
Coco opened the door and gasped reaching for her scroll. "Ooooh!!! It's so cute!!!" Coco squealed quietly. "Coco stop it, i don't think Viv would like it if you had pictures of her sleeping. "But its so cute!!! Please? I'll put it in a flashdrive and lock it with a 20 digit code." "Coco..." Velvet looked at Coco with a look of warning but couldn't help finding the position in which Vivian slept in cute too. Viv slept with her head on the pillow and and her legs curled up to her chest, she had her arms around her tail in front of her almost as if she was hugging her own tail (which she kinda is) and as she slept she softly made a purr like noise, which Velvet soon realized was her snore. "Oh I can't help it." and Coco as she took a picture. It flashed with a loud click and Coco swore underneath her breath "Shit...i forgot to turn those off." Vivian awoke and she sat up "Whats going on?" she asked in a sleepy voice. She lifted her hand to rub her eye and with the other she still held her tail. Her eye's widen when she realized what was going on and she dropped her tail and bolted to her feet. That was when she started to notice things and saw Coco with her scroll. "C-Coco did you take a picture of me when i was asleep?" she asked furiously blushing.  
"Uhhh...maybe?".  
"Coco!" Vivian exclaimed blushing even more .  
Um...Shouldn't we be starting to practice the presentation?" inquired Velvet desparately to change the topic.  
"uh..sure let me wash up." Said Vivian as she headed toward the bathroom.  
....Vivian.....  
She couldn't believe it Coco and Velvet had seen her sleeping. I mean she was fine with her teammates seeing her sleep but Coco and Velvet were both the crush of her life. She splashed water onto her face to try to distract herself but it was useless. Suddenly she felt something and started to shake. Her ears and tail started to twitch randomly and she was filled with a hot burning desire. "No, no" she said to herself as her one of her hands slipped underneath her school skirt and started to stimulate her hot core while with the other she slipped underneath her shirt and bra to begin groping her own breast. Her legs felt like jelly and she collapsed onto the floor of her bathroom. She moaned and whimpered with guilty pleasure. "No..no i need to stop i can't be doing this while Coco and Velvet are over!" she thought to herself. But there was no doubting this now. Vivian Vulpes was in her mating season. Vivna gasped and tried one more time to resist the urges, the hromones, the want, The NEED. but she lost and fell to the heat.  
....Coco.....  
Coco flipped through Vivian's notecards and whistled. "She must have stayed up really late to have written all this.".  
"Coco...I feel it coming".  
"What coming Velvet?".  
"Th-The H-Heat." whimpered Velvet..  
Coco turned and saw Velvet. Velvet was trembling, her ears twitched, and she held a hand out onto the desk to help her stand up. She looked at Coco with a look of hunger, lust and desire."C-Coco... can you help me again, with this." she blushed. Coco smirked and couldn't help teasing her. "How do you want me to help me, Velvet?".  
....Velvet.....  
"I want you to-to..." Velvet couldn't bring herself to say it. She saw Coco smirk and sputtered angrily "C-Coco stop teasing me.".  
"I can't help it Velvet. But you didn't tell me what you want me to do?" Velvet was hit with a large wave of lust and desire. She needed it. She will fall to the Heat soon and she knew it. "C-Coco.. I want- I want you to-to" Velvet couldn't help it anymore "To fuck me until I can't stand." She practically screamed at Coco.  
....Coco.....  
She couldn't believe it. Her girlfriend Velvet had swore. This just helped prove to her how much the Heat was affecting her girlfriend. Velvet NEEDED to fuck. "Um...Ok Velvet I'll go and tell Vivian we have to go. Coco went to the door of the Bathroom and opened it. Coco was shocked. On the ground was Vivian kneeling. Completely nude masturbating. Vivian looked up and blushed in shame. Coco couldn't deny however how cute Vivian looked, completely naked kneeling on the ground with her tail curled around her and her ears bent down in shame. "I-I'm sorry Coco its the heat. She looked up, her eyes still held the look and lust and desire, into the amused eyes of Coco and she lost it. She lunged forward and grabbed the front of Coco's Shirt pulling her into a long passionate kiss then her hands moved down and pulled Coco's shirt off. She looked up into Coco's face. "I'm sorry Coco I can't control myself not with the Heat. I'm sorr-" She was silenced when Coco reached forward and pulled her into another kiss. Vivien lost it then every ounce of her willpower and control drained away and she pushed Coco out of the bathroom and still maintaining their passionate kiss.  
....Velvet.....  
I still stood there trying to control myself but when Vivian came out of the bathroom nude holding Coco into a hot passionate kiss. She lost it too. She lunged and began making out with both of them. Then she and Vivian stopped and turned to Coco. They both then lunged and began stripping Coco while kissing each other. Velvet backed up and took her clothes of and returned to the action..  
.  
TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> plz ignore the grammar mistakes im in a country who doesn't esactly speak english and the computer don't do english correctly


End file.
